Poké High
by scotty1736
Summary: Ash the now elite four champ is going to high school concealing his identity so he won't be harassed, who will he meet, and when "the prophecy" comes into play what will happen, dicontinued and UP FOR GRABS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay background on this story, Misty never joined Ash in his 1st two adventures only Brock did. He then returned to Kanto on his own, won the championship tournament and continued on to beat the region's Elite Four becoming the youngest trainer to do so. Agatha after realizing that Oak wasn't such a bad person and that she was getting too old to continue battling left the Elite Four making Ash the current champion.**

"I'm the Kanto elite four champion for gods sake, why do I have to go to trainers high school?" asked Ash over the video phone "well because it's a requirement for all trainers your age, champ or not" said Lance who was Ash's mentor ever since he became champion" and beside you want to get an education anyways don't you? I mean every well respected trainer has at least graduated trainer high school" continued Lance "yeah, yeah anyways what are we going to do? I can't just go into a high school like this, you know I'll be harassed for being champ", "how is that a bad thing? don't you want to have a girlfriend?" teased Lance "ha, ha very funny (Ash said sarcastically) and you know that if I wanted to get a girlfriend I wouldn't want her to like me just because I'm the champion anyways" said Ash "that's well said I wish for the same thing" Said Lance "well anyways you 're going to wear make up over your scars, get colour contact lenses to change your eye colour, and wear regular trainer clothes over your champions set" said Lance "But it's only for one year right?" asked Ash, "that's correct, so you won't be there for long" answered Lance "fine I'll go but you'd better do a good job as my replacement and Brock a good job as a fill in for the 1st member", "don't worry we will" said Lance "bye" said Ash as he hung up.

Ash grumbled as he stood in front of the school "why do contact lenses have to be so hard to get in" he asked no one in particular "because that's the way they are and I hate them too" sad a trainer as he walked up to him "the names Scott Thomas" (no relation to Scott from the frontier) he said as he held out his hand "Red Satoshi" (Ash's code name for school) said Ash as he shook Scott's hand "nice to meet you Red" said Scott "you too Scott" said Ash "oh crap were going to be late, what's your first class?" asked Scott "Nat. Ed." said Ash (Nature Education a class where you learn about berry's, natural remedies, etc.) "Cool that's my first block too lets go" Scott said.

The two walked into class just after the bell rang "sorry I'm late but I forgot to remember to be on time" said Scott as he walked in with Ash, everyone in the class snickered, "Mr. Thomas, you would have gotten detention for being late and that remark had it not been the first day of school, now you two sit down so we can all Introduce ourselves" said their teacher Mr. Williams. Scott sat next to a girl with blue hair with Ash next to him who was next to a girl with brown hair, "hi my name is Dawn Berlirtz and I'm from Twinleaf town" said the blue haired girl "hi my name is Scott Thomas and I'm from a galaxy far, far away a long, long time ago" said Scott "your real hometown Mr. Thomas" said Mr. Williams as everyone in the class again snickered "fine, I'm originally from Blackthorn city but moved to Olivine City later on" said Scott "I'm Red Satoshi, this is my buddy Pikachu he stays outside of his ball because he doesn't like it, and we're from Pewter City" said Ash (his fake home location) "and I'm May Maple from Petalburg City" said May lastly.

The teacher then droned on about the class requirements as Ash talked to the girl next to him "so your names May right?" asked Ash _"she looks pretty, wait what why am I thinking that?"_, "yeah, and your names Red and that's Pikachu right?" May asked _"he looks handsome, wait what?" _Thought May, "yeah they're our names" Ash said "nice to meet you" they both said. Most of their classes had the same schedule as Nat. Ed. (each class has the same students in it) with Ash, May, Dawn, and Scott sitting next to each other in the same position as before, the last class was different it was Battle class. "all right today all of the trainers will battle 3 on 3 no substitutions for evaluation and the team building tomorrow, we'll also do the coordinators appeals and battles tomorrow, coordinators and trainers not currently battling will have to watch from the bleachers" said the teacher Mr. Hughes.

Next up Scott Thomas vs. Jeremy Roberts they had a good battle but Scott clearly won using his Dragonair (who had decided to stay at that stage rather than evolve), Steelix, and Typhlosion.

Lastly Red Satoshi vs. Jack Anderson "hah this should be easy I'm a relative of Bruno of the Kanto Elite Four I'm goanna blow through this loser in seconds, in fact don't even flip a coin I'll send my Pokémon out first" said Jack. He then sent out a decently strong looking Scizor and smiled quite condescendingly. Ash mentally smiled and was trying very to hold back his laughter, he then proceeded to send out his exceedingly strong looking Pidgeot (which never left him) "Scizor metal claw!" "Dodge and then use aerial ace!" Pidgeot obeyed and took out Scizor in one hit. Jacks wide smile turned to a smirk "lucky shot" he called out ash was mentally enjoying this _"Oh really"_ He thought. They both returned their Pokémon and since Jack lost Jack was forced to send his second Pokémon out first "lets go Meganium" he called out "Charizard come out" called Ash, a very Intimidating Charizard came out of Ashes Pokéball and roared very loud. Meganium instantly hid behind it's trainers legs "c-c-c-come o-o-on m-m-m-Meganium" said Jack nervously, Meganium slowly made its way to they front of Jack, he then shook his head and got rid of his nervousness. "Meganium us leaf storm" called out Jack "Charizard flamethrower" said Ash in a fake bored voice, the flamethrower blew right through the leaf storm like a hot knife going through butter, and Meganium fainted. "All right fine you asked for it" said Jack angrily, the smirk on his face quickly dissolving into a look of anger and determination, he then threw out his third Pokéball releasing a Blastoise "pika pika!" said Pikachu, "alright buddy you can have this one" said Ash. Jack then burst out into a fit of laughter "ha ha your going to use that against me, ha ha I mean he may have the type advantage but a Pikachu against my strongest Pokémon ha ha, Blastoise hydro cannon ha ha" "Pikachu thunderbolt" called out Ash sighing, before Blastoise even lowered its cannons a huge thunderbolt exploded and slammed Blastoise into a wall really hard. Jacks laughing instantly ceased and he got a very wide eyed expression "I mean your Pokémon are good and all but you've got allot to learn when it comes to battling Pokémon, oh and you can't judge a book by it's cover, come on Pikachu" said Ash as he walked off the battle field and sat back down next to May, Scott, and Dawn.

They all looked at him incredulously "where did you get Pokémon that strong?" asked May "well for one thing I show the uttermost love and care for them and train them hard every single day", "oh" said Scott "there's definitely something fishy about him, and I could almost swear I remember him from somewhere" he thought to himself. The school day then ended and the group all walked over to the schools Pokémon center/Dormitory since none of them lived in the Rustboro City area.


	2. Chapter 2

The quadruplet were put into the same Dorm, "this place is exactly like an apartment" said Scott, they had a good sized kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room, and two bedrooms with bunk beds. "I call top bunk" yelled Dawn rushing into "their room" "oh, no, you don't!" said May chasing after her, Ash and Scott rolled their eyes and looked at each other with knowing looks "girls" they said in unison.

Later on Ash, May, and Dawn were sitting on the couch watching the T.V. until Ash's stomach growled, "I guess we'll have to go out for dinner since none of us know how to cook right?" asked Ash "wait a minute where's Scott?" asked Dawn, "Dinners ready!" was suddenly called from the kitchen. They all looked at each other confused but walked into the kitchen, what they saw surprised them very much "you made all of that?" asked Dawn surprised while pointing at the table which had four plates of Tortellini, Caesar Salad, and Garlic Bread on it "yeah" answered Scott like it was nothing out of the ordinary "wait you guys do know how to cook right?" he asked, everyone except him looked down at the ground sheepishly in different directions "oh well then I'll just make all of the meals" he said "but you guys will have to keep this place clean and wash the dishes" he continued "okay, whatever, I just wanna eat!" exclaimed Dawn whilst looking happy "then lets" replied Scott just as happy as her. They all sat down and ate, "mmmmm this is delicious" said Dawn looking over at Scott "thanks that's very nice of you" said Scott back to her which made her smile "your welcome" she replied. Everyone enjoyed the dinner eating, talking, and having a good time until it got late and they all went to bed, "goodnight" everyone called and they all went to sleep.

The gang woke up to a heavenly smell, after getting dressed they followed their noses to find out that Scott had already cooked breakfast. "Morning" he said looking up at them from the newspaper momentarily "morning" the rest of the group responded, "well we'd better get going if we don't want to be late" said May in an implying tone " I agree" said Scott, so the group continued on their way to school.

The school day went by allot like the last one with battle class again being the last class that was also different than the others. The coordinators got their chance to appeal and battle (which May and Dawn excelled at) and the trainers were asked who wanted to be captains Ash volunteered and Scott was appointed the assistant, Dawn, May, a girl named Sarah, and a Boy named Rea also joined the team. They all had a team meeting in which they decided when to practice and other things like that.

That night Ash awoke scared because of a bad dream but once he realized that he had a dream like that he got even more afraid, he instantly got up and headed out of the dorm to the video phones and called Lance "hello? Ash good to see you, but I'm wondering why you'd call me at this hour and why you look so pale?" "I had the dream that is in the prophecy!" he exclaimed, Lances eyes widened and his face went as white as a sheet "what! that can't be true, this is not happening!" exclaimed Lance "I foresaw the terrible event in my dream just like the prophecy says unfortunately so it is, and we're going to have to look at this issue in the face and deal with it" said Ash "but what do we do?" asked Lance worriedly "call the league committee and tell them to stay on their toes, as for anything else were just going to have to go through the painstaking process of waiting" said Ash in a serious tone "okay but are you sure that you're right Ash?" questioned Lance "I've never been more sure of anything else in my life, besides the earth's Aura is not right I can feel it" responded Ash in a tone so serious it would make an Alakazam jealous "whatever I'll get right on your orders okay? Bye" said Lance confirming their plan "bye" said Ash as he hung up the video phone.

The next day Scott got up first again and started to make breakfast, Dawn and May were soon awake Ash being the last one up. When Ash walked into the kitchen May got concerned "Red are you alright?" she asked worriedly, Ash's eyes were red and puffy and he looked very tired "I'm just a little tired that's all" responded Ash as if everything was normal "are you sure?" asked May concerned "thank you for your concern but I'm going to be alright" he said _"until the prophecy begins"_ he thought "whatever I just don't like to see my friends sick or hurt" said May confirming her dislike of Ash being sick or hurt in any way, "well you seem to be a caring person" said Ash "thanks' said May blushing "your welcome" replied Ash lightly blushing

That day their class had to do social dancing, May looked around the room only to see more and more boys and girls freaking out about dancing with each other, only her own team wasn't freaking out (excepting Dawn and Rea) so she went up to Ash and asked if he was okay with dancing with her "sure" he said _"if there isn't one thing that being in the elite four has taught me, its maturity"_ Ash thought. Sarah and Scott also weren't going crazy and decided to dance with each other since no one else waned to go near a member of the opposite sex, as they were dancing with each other they all begun to wonder _"what is this feeling I'm getting from dancing with him/her? Do I like him/her?"_ The dancing went pretty good for Ash, May, Scott, and Sarah as none of them had trouble with dancing and all of them got to dance with some one they cared about whether it being as friends or something more. When the quadruplet got to their dorm they noticed a note telling them to go to the lounge, when they arrived they notice some one with a microphone on top of a small platform say "good I think the last group is here, okay so the deal is you're all moving into bigger dorm rooms with your battle groups of six from battle class, go get with your group and line up in front of Ms. Thompson over there to get your new dorm room number and key" said the announcer. Ash's battle group (him, Dawn May, Scott, Sarah, and Rea) got together relatively easily and got there new dorm room number and keys. The group then started to set up their rooms which there were three of making there be two people in each of them. But the girls instantly realized something, that they had so much stuff (clothes, shoes, accessories, etc.) that there would have to be one boy and one girl in each room because the boys didn't have that much stuff. "I guess I'll sleep with Ash" said May everyone looked at her "I-I m-m-mean th-th-that d-d-didn't c-come o-out right" said May hers and Ash's faces turning the deepest shade of red they possibly could "okay I'll share a room with Sarah then" said Scott "which means I'll share a room with Rea" said Dawn "okay, lets go then" said Rea. They then set up their rooms and sat down on the couches when they were done, "well I guess I'll go make dinner" said Scott "I'll help you" said Sarah "okay it's nice of you to help me" said Scott, Sarah blushed pink "no problem" she said.

(Later on) "I'm going for a walk to the convenience store, anybody want to come with?" asked Ash "sure I'll go" said May "we might join you guys in a little bit" said Scott, "okay Scott bye" May said. The two decided to take a walk in the park after they got the needed items; they then sat down on a bench in front of a large clean pond. Ash and May were having a good time Ash and May were having a good time talking and laughing together "and then Brock ended up tripping and falling on his face" said Ash, him and May laughing really hard "you know I haven't laughed that hard in a long time" said Ash calming down from the fit of laughter he'd had, "neither have I" said May looking straight at him catching him in a  
stare, they stared at each other for a long time.

(Back with Scott and Sarah) "where are those two? they should be back by now" said Scott to Sarah with a hint of frustration, "maybe we should go look for them" suggested Sarah optimistically "you've read my mind" said Scott smiling. They walked all the way to the store and even went inside it, "well I don't know where they went" said Scott exasperatedly, "maybe they went for a walk in the park" suggested Sarah, "you know what, I probably wouldn't have even thought about that, you're really smart" said Scott "thanks" Sarah said blushing. So they walked to the park only to find the two staring at each other "why don't you two take a picture of each other that way you can stare at it longer" yelled Scott from the path going from top of the hill leading down to the bench overlooking the pond, Instantly Ash and Mays faces went red as a Flareon's coat of fur. Scott and Sarah laughed as they ran down the hill towards Ash and May.

"we were just... um... you know... uh..." said Ash red faced and thoroughly embarrassed, "we know you were just... um... you know... uh, but we've got to go back to our dorm room before it gets too late" Scott explained, "uh yeah lets go then" said May looking at Ash one more time.

"Red, May where did you go for such a long time?" asked Dawn worriedly, May and Ash glanced at each other uneasily "uh we went for walk in the park" said Ash uneasily "yeah but surely it didn't take you guys that long" said Rea kind of confused "well that goes back to when we found them sitting on a bench staring at each other" said Scott snickering, the others snickered too as Ash and May's faces again went red. "well we're best off going to bed now if we want to wake up for school tomorrow, so goodnight" said Scott "goodnight said the others


	3. Chapter 3

That night Ash lay in bed awake not able to sleep because of his stress as of late, the feelings for May he didn't understand, the prophecy, school, hiding his identity it was really bothering him and stressing him out, but the feelings for May were what really bothered him more than the others. "I know I'll call Lance he'll know what this feeling is and will help me out" thought Ash. So he went over to the video phones "oh god I was called last night at this hour who on earth is i-... Ash! nice to see you, why once again do you call me at this hour is it about The Prophecy?" asked Lance "uh no it's not it's about this feeling I've never had before and I can't understand it" said Ash "is this about, oh... maybe a uh... girl" Lance said smiling and putting a finger to his chin, Ash then turned beet red "uh, well you see... I kind of... I don't... uh" said Ash "so it is girl, whats her name?" asked Lance smiling wider "it's May Maple" said Ash "that's a nice name, now tell me about this feeling you've been having" said Lance "well whenever I see her, I-I don't know I just get this feeling in my chest and my heart starts to beat really fast and I can't stop thinking about her" said Ash "thats called love and you've got it bad for this girl Ash, my advice is to stick with what I taught you about girls and go with the flow, take it slow and just be friends for a while before you start to make your move, and the rest I've already taught you" Lance told Ash "okay I'll do that thank you for your help Lance, bye" said Ash "good luck with May, bye" said Lance before he hung up the video phone. Ash then went back to bed and fell peacefully to sleep a whole lot calmer than before.

The next day everyone went through their regular morning routine with the only exception being that both Scott and Sarah made breakfast instead of only one of them doing it.

"Grrrrrr! why do I keep screwing this up?" Ash asked himself aloud, he was sitting at a sewing machine in Home Economics trying to sew on a piece of paper which was their first test before they could move on to making their own aprons. "Need help?" asked May "yeah I kind of do" responded Ash "okay I'll help you, what's the problem?" asked May "well holes keep getting ripped in the paper when I try to sew it" explained Ash "thats because you're pulling on the paper to much" May told Ash, "oh okay thank you, it's very nice of you to help me" said Ash "your welcome" said May blushing lightly. Scott was also having trouble at first but was now doing quite well and was actually ahead of the class. "Okay everyone come over here I need to teach you about the Iron" yelled Ms. Hay the teacher, "okay there really isn't much to this but you must leave the Iron up when not using it at all times, when you are using it you must move it at all times, we do not hold it in one place to Iron things because the fabric will get burned, as you can see there is water in the Iron, we use this cup to fill it up when it is empty, got it? good then you may all go out and try the irons out on the pieces of fabric given to you now" a bin with pieces of fabric in it was then passed around.

"AHHHHHHHHH! S#$ THAT F&#ING HURTS LIKE A F$%&ING B#$%!!!!!!!" Ash yelled "RED! WE DO NOT USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IN THIS CLASS! now! does anybody in this class know first aid?" said Ms. Hay "I do" answered May "then please take Red into the empty room across the hall and help him once he's done running cold water over his hand" said the Teacher "okay I will" said May, "son of a fu..." started Ash "RED!" yelled the teacher again "grrrrrrrrr!" was all that he said back.

May went over to Ash and told him to come into the room across the hall so she could help him with his hand. They then sat down in a couple of chairs across from each other "well lets see it" said May, Ash then held up his left hand to show her where he got burned "hmm the palm of your hand appears to be the only area burned and its only minor so it should heal up in a couple of days" she then held his hand up and begun wrapping it up in a bandage "there all done" said May still holding his hand, they then realized how close together their faces were, they then begun to inch their faces closer and closer together until "hey do you know where... wow, wow, wow am I interrupting something?" asked a student "uh no!" Ash and May said in unison pulling away from each other. "Oh okay then can you tell me where room 103 is?" asked the student "dammit I wanted to kiss her" thought Ash, "dammit I wanted to kiss him" thought May. "yeah it's down the hall on your right said Ash "thanks" said the student running down the hall "well I guess we should go back to the class room" said May sighing "I guess we should" said Ash.

The rest of the day went by regularly, after battle class "May!" yelled Ash as he ran up to May in the hallway "uh hey May, you know I was going to see a movie by myself after school but I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" asked Ash "sure I'd love to just wait for me outside of the school for me and we'll go" said a quite happy May, "okay" said Ash. May took a while getting out of the school when May finally did Ash looked at his watch "oh crap, well won't have enough time to get to the movie theaters for next round of movies, we'll just have to kill some time once we get there" said Ash "okay then lets go" said May beginning to walk towards the direction of the entertainment complex.

"oh lets go see Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea" said May grabbing his hand and dragging him up to the line for tickets. "two tickets for Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea" ordered Ash politely, "that'll be 20 Pokemon" said the teller "all I have is 50's and 100's okay?" asked Ash "okay just give me your 50 and I'll give you 30 change" responded the teller taking the money from Ash "thank you" said Ash taking his tickets "enjoy your movie" said the teller as they waked away. "well we got the tickets now we've got some time to waste" said Ash clearly thinking about what to do next "well we could go skating" suggested May "you want to go bowling? okay then let's go" said Ash smiling, May just chalked it up as him not hearing her correctly. After two rounds of bowling May got bored, "Red can we go skating this is getting repetitave" said May clearly bored, "you want to go for a walk okay" said Ash smiling nervously and looking away from her "you know at first I thought that you didn't hear me but now I'm beginning to think that you're trying to avoid going skating" said May unhappily crossing her arms "um, uh, no" said Ash still looking away "great then lets go" said May happily _"GOD I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF"_ thought Ash. As they walked into the arena building they noticed Scott and Sarah walking around the place with pairs of skates over their shoulders _"OH GOD! what could possibly make this any more __embarrassing"_ thought Ash in vain.

* * *

**AND THATS WHERE THIS CHAPTER COMES TO AN END BECAUSE I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK CIAO FOR NOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Red, May, we heard you were going to see a movie what are you guys doing here?" asked Scott "well we missed the beginning time of the movie so we decided to kill some time by going skating" said May "what are you guys doing here anyways?" asked Ash "well I went back to the dorm room and told everyone that I was going to go skating and Sarah asked if she could come with me, and I of course said yes" Scott explained "oh" said Ash, "well anyways we have to go get skates so we'll see you guys later out on the ice" said May "okay, bye" said Sarah.

Ash and May tied up their skates after going to the rentals counter and finding the right size and now stood at the entry door to the ice _"I'm going to die I'm going to die" _thought Ash "well let's go Red" said May "o-okay" said Ash shakily. May skated out onto the ice and turned around to face Ash "are you coming?" she asked "y-yeah" said Ash again shakily "then let's go" said May. Ash carefully stepped out onto the ice and shakily moved his way up to May slowly but ended up falling over. "So that's why you were so hesitant to go, you don't know how to skate" said May rather proud of her discovery "let me help you up I'll even help you skate" said May giving him a hand, Ash took it and put him self upright and they skated around the arena hand in hand May helping him the whole way through. "See its fun once you get going" said May happily "y-yeah" said Ash his voice still shaking _"I can't believe that I'm holding her hand at free will, not because we were forced to by gym class dancing"_ thought Ash. They skated together for a while until it became time to leave for the movie. "well let's go" said Ash "alrighty then" responded May as they walked out of the building and over to the theatre.

_"one day a long, long time ago there lived a trainer, coordinator, and breeder that went traveling across the magnificent and majestic Pokemon world, together they had faced challenge after challenge fighting to save the earth from legendary Pokemon to criminal organizations, whatever the challenge they overcame it becoming famous to all people across the land of what we call the Pokemon world" said the narrator._

_"How much longer is it Brian? I need water and theres none left" "we'll get there soon don't worry" "but I need water now!" "Andrew don't worry like he said we'll get there soon enough" "Mary I don't think I can last that long"_

Ash and May were attentively watching the movie with interest and enjoying each others company while doing so. At one point of the action scenes May got a little frightened by the fact that one of the main characters (Andrew) risked his life to save the others so Ash comforted her holding her in his arms "if you're too scared to watch the rest of the movie we can leave, honestly I don't mind" said Ash "do you think there will be allot more scenes like that coming up?" asked May "unfortunately yes" said Ash "well if you don't mind I'd rather leave then" said May getting up "okay then why don't we go for a walk in the park again?" asked Ash "sure that sounds like fun"

They walked and talked enjoying each others company again and ended up sitting against the trunk of a tree watching the sun set, "May I need to tell you something" said Ash "what is it Red?" asked May "well, I know we've only gotten to know each other for a short period of time but in that time I have gotten to know the sweetest, nicest, most beautiful, wonderful, and awesome girl I've ever met, and I know another thing is that I've had a feeling about this girl that I've never had about another living person before. I know that we're right for each other and I really really care about her" said Ash quite seriously "who is it Dawn?" asked May sounding near to tears "no it's you" said Ash smiling at her, May then broke out into tears, but these were not tears of sadness but happiness as she joined lips with him right there, at first Ash was taken by surprise but quickly got over it and begun to kiss her back. But a short and quick tremor from the ground broke them apart, after which Ash's Face went very pale and his eyes got very big "Red are you okay? you just got very pale, I think you're sick" said May worriedly "..." Ash said nothing face still pale and eyes still wide looking frightened. Ash's watch begun to make a beeping sound, he then hit a button on his watch bringing up a holligram screen and a text message appeared saying "call me now -Lance" Ash then took out his cell phone and called him "Lance?" he asked "Ash! we've just received information that Team Aqua, Magma, and Rocket have all got some kind of special machines that are supposed to make legendary Pokemon come to their bases" said Lance "oh crap it's worse then I thought, The Prophecy is coming into action, do you know how close their organizations bases are to each other? it's just like The Prophecy says, the legendaries will fight in a brutal and destructive war" said Ash "and the only one who can stop the destruction of the earth is a group of four lead by the chosen one, it is up to him whether humans will continue to survive, Ash you'd better get your group together and get to their bases quick" said Lance "I know I'm going to have to leave asap once I get my team together" said Ash "whatever you'd just better hurry okay? bye" said Lance "bye" said Ash.

May then looked at him very confused "what is The Prophecy and what did you say about going somewhere?" asked May."I'll explain it" Ash said sighing, "how many secrets are there for you to tell me?" asked May intrigued "well two really important ones, one that needs to be dealt with right now" said Ash in a serious voice "well then show me the one that needs to be dealt with right now" said May he went over to the pond and washed off the make up from his face took out his contacts, removed all of his regular trainer clothes that were on top of over his Kanto champions set. He then walked over to May and stood in front of her telling her that she could look up. She looked so surprised and shocked that her face made it look as if her head was about to blow off "THE KANTO CHAMPION AND I ARE GOING OUT TOGETHER?!?!" she shouted "I am hoping you will understand my reasons for hiding my identity, number one: I would constantly be harassed by other students, and number two: if I created a relationship with someone during the school year, which I did, I wanted the person to like me for who I am and not my position as Kanto League Champion, I am hoping you will understand" said Ash worriedly "Re-I mean Ash I fully understand and accept those reasons, now what is the prophecy you continue to talk about?" asked May "well I'll recite it to you,

"Disturb not the Legendary Titans, Keepers of the earths energy

Known as Aura this imbalance shall cause the end of the Earths serenity

Unless the chosen one shall arise, The Saviour of all humanity

Shall end the merciless war caused by greed and spite

He will battle endlessly to the finality of the fight

Though the fate of the earth is still uncertain

It will soon be decided weather this shall be the final curtain

Oh chosen one you will find but a group of four

To help you make the battle to come to a finish of no more

Disturb not the Legendary titans of this earth

Oh chosen one follow your destiny and fight the war to it's memorable destruction

Or so shall be the very end of all life on earth, human, Pokemon, or otherwise

Oh chosen one"

Ash finished, Mays eyes went to the size of dinner plates "you mean to tell me that the fate of the earth is still uncertain?!?" asked May "yep pretty much" said Ash "well I'm going with you" said May with finality "that's okay because you were chosen to acompany me since the day you were born I can sense it" said Ash "well good because I wasn't about to let you go without me" May responded. "Well let's get back to the dorm rooms so we can explain this to the others and get the other chosen two's (aka accompanies the chosen one) Scott and Sarah" said Ash "okay then lets go" said May as they walked Back to the dorms hand in hand.


End file.
